Un Juego de Tronos: Melodía de la Furia
by Bruja Cosmica
Summary: En un Juego de Tronos, ¿qué sucede cuando NO quieres participar pero debes? Ardelia Baratheon, la única hija verdadera del Rey Robert y la Reina Cersei, está a punto de ser puesta a prueba. ¿A quién irá su lealtad y cuáles lealtades la protegerán?


****En primer lugar quiero decir que muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Me he enamorado completamente esta saga y pues me animé a escribir esta pequeña fantasía... no hay otra forma de llamarle, jejeje.

Eventualmente sera un JonxOC, o por lo menos dará indicios de eso. Pero como dije, eventualmente. También, iré escribiendo la historia al estilo de los libros. Cualquier observación, bienvenida sea.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Jaime<strong>

Lo primero que vio Jaime al entrar a la tienda del campamento destinada para las horas de comida de la familia real, fue a su hermana rodeada de sus hijos los cuales lucían somnolientos. Y no los podía culpar, él como caballero podía estar acostumbrado a pocas horas de sueño y tener que despertarse antes de que el sol siquiera diera indicios de levantarse. Pero ellos, sus sobrinos, eran muy jóvenes todavía. Robert, quien había entrado antes que él a la tienda, tomó asiento en su puesto. Acomodándose bruscamente. –Un mes. Nos ha tomado un mes llegar a Invernalia.- Se quejó el monarca mientras su paje le servía una copa de vino. La primera (de muchas) durante el día. El hombre se tomó el contenido del cáliz de un solo trago, haciendo que Cersei arrugara el entrecejo. Su hermana despreciaba aquellos manierismos vulgares. –Hemos avanzado muy lento. El recorrido pudo haberse hecho en 3 semanas.- Gruñó impaciente.

-Tal vez si venías a caballo, con unos cuantos escuderos.- Racionalizó su hermana, usando su tono de mediadora. –Nadie pidió que organizáramos toda una procesión. Ciertamente no fui yo.- Argumentó el hombre, de mala gana. –No, Su Majestad. Pero es usted un Rey y debe de movilizarse como tal.- Zanjó la mujer, aunque la forma en que lo dijo dejaba entredicho otra realidad.

El rey se limitó a resoplar como un toro enojado mientras levantaba su cáliz para un segundo servicio. Jaime Lannister sonrió a medias, asegurándose que sólo su hermana notara que la pequeña sorna no había pasado desapercibida. Robert Baratheon, actual Rey de Poniente y sus Siete Reinos, tenía el cuerpo de un cerdo criado para la matanza. Una vez, hace ya varios años, fue reconocido como un hombre fuerte y atlético, pero el día de hoy aquel hombre obeso no sería capaz de aguantar ni 12 horas en su caballo. La bestia tampoco podría aguantarlo.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa donde la familia real desayunaba, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Los hijos más pequeños, Myrcella y Tommen, apenas parecían despiertos. Mientras que Joffrey, si bien no estaba adormilado, no parecía estar muy contento de estar fuera de sus mantas. Y Ardelia… Ardelia no se encontraba presente. El caballero estaba a punto de preguntar por su sobrina mayor, pero Robert también se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Ardelia?- Preguntó con sequedad. Cersei alzó una ceja y miró a las doncellas que estaban encargadas de levantar a sus hijos. Las mujeres se miraron nerviosamente entre sí antes de bajar la cabeza, apenadas. –Se ha quedado dormida.- Comentó Joffrey, entre risas.

-No.- Dijo Robert con certeza. El rey miró a las mujeres y repitió su pregunta. –He preguntado dónde se encuentra mi hija.-

-S-su Majestad.- La doncella que se encargaba de los asuntos de Ardelia dio un paso enfrente y se arrodilló ante Robert. –Fui temprano a por la Princesa, como se había ordenado. Pero no se encontraba en su tienda. Uno de los guardias me dijo que había salido a dar un paseo con Lord Silverstar. Pensé que… que no habría problema con eso, ya que ella estaba despierta y que vendría por su cuenta a desayunar…- La chica levantó la mirada por unos momentos, fijándose en los ojos oscuros de su rey, y luego volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¿Por qué no fui informada de esto?- Ahora el turno de Cersei de ejercer su autoridad. -¿Y por qué no fue a buscarla para asegurar que estuviera aquí? Ese es su trabajo.-

-Suficiente.- Finalizó Robert. Nunca le agradaba cuando su esposa comenzaba a presionar a los criados. –Un paseo matutino no le hace mal a nadie.- El rey levantó el brazo para que uno de sus escuderos se acercara. Un hombre de cabello oscuro se arrodilló ante él. –Vaya a buscarla. Dígale que la solicito inmediatamente.- El escudero hizo un ademán exagerado, dejando su nuca al descubierto. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ir a cumplir su orden.

Las telas de la tienda se abrieron para dar paso a la Princesa que hasta hace poco estaba ausente. En los breves segundos que la tela de la entrada estuvo apartada, Jaime pudo admirar en el paisaje exterior que el Sol ya estaba afuera y que las antorchas que iluminaban el campamento estaban siendo apagadas en ese momento. Una vez que dejó de ver el exterior se fijó en su sobrina… y en lo distinta que lucía el día de hoy.

-Su Majestad. Su Alteza.- Ardelia hizo una reverencia protocolar. –Padre, madre.- Agregó, sonriendo a medias. La hija mayor del rey al parecer ya estaba lista para emprender el viaje. Sobre su vestido llevaba las pieles que le servían de abrigo y protección contra el frío del Norte del continente. Pero lo verdaderamente diferente era la forma en que llevaba su cabello. La princesa había escogido llevar su rizada melena azabache suelta, apenas usando una que otra pieza diminuta para darle cierto estilo a su peinado el cual era diferente a la moda trenzada que se usaba en el Sur, principalmente en la capital. –Lamento si los hice esperar. Hoy el sueño no quería mucho conmigo, así que aproveché las horas de la madrugada para dar una caminata alrededor del campamento.-

Jaime vio que el rey tomó la información con ligereza. Además, por lo que había dicho la doncella, Ardelia estaba en compañía de su profesor personal y lo más probable con los escuderos del hombre. Sin embargo, el caballero notó también un brillo indescriptible, casi imperceptible, en los ojos del monarca. Eso, junto con la sonrisa que lucía en los labios, le causaban muchas interrogantes a Jaime. El Lannister dejó que su mirada rondara por la mesa para observar los rostros de los demás comensales: Mycerlla y Tommen seguían estando más en la tierra de los sueños que en la tienda, y Joffrey realmente no parecía interesado. Por otra parte, su hermana lucía lívida. Su fino rostro se había quedado congelado en una expresión tiesa de mirada fulminante.

-Si no estabas cansada, al menos pudiste haber terminado de prepararte. Esas no son formas de lucir.- Le dijo Cersei con sequedad.

El semblante de Ardelia cambió ligeramente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que su madre se encontraba en aquel lugar a pesar de haberla saludado cuando llegó. –Oh, pero estoy lista. Sé que hoy llegaremos a Invernalia y quise peinarme al estilo de las mujeres del norte. Para honrar a nuestros anfitriones.- Explicó la princesa. Cersei apretó los labios por unos segundos antes de disponerse a decir algo más, probablemente algo hiriente, pero Robert se le adelantó. –Te ves encantadora.- Le dijo, y no sonaba como él mismo. Tanto Jaime como Cersei voltearon a mirarle, extrañado de el rey pudiera siquiera decir palabras tan gentiles cuando en verdad era reconocido por el tono brusco y burlón de sus palabras, e incluso de sus cumplidos.

Pero los hermanos Lannister fueron los únicos en encontrar tal comportamiento fuera de lo normal. Ardelia sonrió de tal forma que se le iluminaba el rostro y tomó asiento al lado de su padre. El rey continuaba mirándola fijamente, pero sus ojos decían que su mente se encontraba en otro sitio. Posiblemente en otra época. –Como una verdadera mujer del Norte.- Murmuró Robert, colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hija. Ardelia encontró la acción de su padre extraña, al igual que casi todos los presentes, y se notó cuando arqueó una de sus cejas en confusión. El rey no tardó en despertar de su estupor. El hombre apartó su mano y aclaró su garganta. –Sí, te ves hermosa. Ahora coman, hay que darse prisa. Quiero llegar al hogar de los Stark antes del mediodía.-

Luego de eso, el ambiente se volvió a calmar y todos se concentraron en comer sus alimentos. Aunque Jaime seguía observando a su hermana. Cersei no dijo nada más durante todo el desayuno, pero su hermano podía percibir que su gemela no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

Una vez que todos terminaron, se dispusieron a los últimos arreglos antes de salir. Joffrey fue en busca de su caballo junto a Sir Sandor, mientras que Myrcella y Tommen entraban en la carroza real con sus doncellas. Cersei permanecía afuera, esperando a que Ardelia subiera también. Pero su hija mayor se encontraba hablando con su padre mientras que los escuderos preparaban las riendas del caballo del Rey. La reina continuaba con la expresión amarga en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces que has visto un fantasma.- Jaime se acercó para preguntarle. Su hermana permaneció en silencio por un rato que pareció eterno; sin apartar la mirada de su hija y de su esposo, le respondió. –Cuando ella nació, Robert tenía la intención de llamarla Lyanna.- Cersei no necesitaba especificar que estaba hablando sobre su primogénita. –Creo que lo deseó así porque vio sus ojos. Eran grises cuando los abrió por primera vez. El poco cabello que tenía era negro y el tontamente pensó que ella había vuelto a él.- Cualquiera pensaría la expresión en el rostro de la reina al recordar tan amarga escena de su pasado sería de furia. Pero más bien era una de profunda tristeza; sus ojos verdes brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar, más no había ni una sola lágrima en ellos. Esas se habían acabado hace mucho tiempo ya. –No podía dejar que ella fuera una existencia constante en nuestras vidas… así que luché por otro nombre. Y los Dioses se apiadaron de mí, porque sus ojos resultaron ser tan azules como los de nuestra madre, y su fisonomía igual a la mía.- Cersei sonrió. –Pensé que había ganado, que había borrado su imagen de existencia física para que Lyanna Stark sólo permaneciera en los rincones de su mente. Hoy me di cuenta que mi victoria no fue completa.-

Y fue cuando Jaime Lannister pudo entender por fin la situación que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos.

Sería un mentiroso en negar que no recordara a Lyanna Stark. Ningún hombre que hubiera vivido en el Desembarco del Rey y pasado por los horrores de la Guerra del Usurpador podía decirlo, más cuando ella había sido uno de los detonantes de aquel conflicto que cambió el destino de Poniente para siempre.

Lyanna Stark y su sobrina no eran iguales físicamente, Cersei tenía razón al decir que había heredado su belleza. Pero había algo que indudablemente hacía ver que Ardelia luciera como el fantasma de la fallecida Stark. A Jaime nunca le había pasado por la cabeza, pero la naturaleza de su sobrina era similar a de los Baratheon: fuerte, carismática y llena de energía. Actitudes que fácilmente también poseía Lyanna, quien fue una mujer de armas a tomar según lo que se decía.

Lo mejor y más sano era tratar de ignorarlo, por el bien de todos. –He recibido un cuervo. Tyrion se encuentra en Invernalia.- Informó el caballero. Su hermana cerró sus ojos por unos segundos mientras daba una media vuelta. -¿Cómo pudo haber llegado tan rápido? Apenas tenía 2, máximo 3, días de ventaja.- Cuestionó la mujer.

El hombre soltó un resoplido, ocultando discretamente una carcajada. Olvidaba con quién hablaba. –Lo que dijo tu esposo en la tienda era cierto. El avance de una caravana es demasiado lento. Tyrion vino a caballo con unos cuantos escuderos. Es lógico que logren cubrir mucho más terreno al no detenerse por cosas tan delicadas como el aseo diario.-

La reina arrugó su nariz en señal de desaprobación. –Ustedes los hombres son un misterio.-

-Razón a quien razón tiene hermana. El rey Robert tiene razón para decir que el avance de la caravana es lento, más no encuentro razón para tener una en primer lugar.- Ahí estaba, la oportunidad de descubrir lo que estaba planeando Cersei al acompañar a su esposo a Invernalia. En cualquier otra situación, la reina hubiera rechazado el viaje argumentando que no tenía nada que ver en la elección de la nueva Mano del Rey.

Su hermana ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo de forma un tanto condescendiente. Eso hizo que recordara a su padre y la pobre opinión que el hombre tenía de Jaime. El caballero apretó la quijada. Cersei acarició el rostro de su gemelo con la diestra. –Simplemente quiero ver de antemano a mi futuro enemigo.- Fue su respuesta.

El cuerno de aviso para que la caravana se pusiera en marcha resonó a su alrededor. Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar la marcha del día. Su hermana subió en su carroza. No muy lejos de ellos, Joffrey se acercaba montado en su caballo y acompañado por el Perro. Y a la distancia, Jaime vio al rey realizando un gesto muy raro en él y que quedó perdido e ignorado por la muchedumbre que los rodeaba. Robert sostuvo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y acercó sus labios para besar su frente antes de dejarla ir para que se montara en la carroza.

Jaime nunca había respetado mucho al rey. En su tiempo lo consideró un gran guerrero, pero en la actualidad lo consideraba un poco hombre y un monarca abismal. Pero aquel gesto le hizo pensar que si Lyanna hubiera vivido, todos habrían visto lo mejor de Robert en todos los aspectos.

Todo por ella.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejarme saber lo que piensan :P<p> 


End file.
